fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero
Kagero (カゲロウ Kagerō) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in both Birthright and Revelation. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version and Sarah Blandy in the English version. Profile Kagero is a kunoichi from a noble family that serves the Hoshido royal family. When her frail older brother was unsuited to serve, Kagero took it upon herself to take the task. She initially was Mikoto's retainer but was later suggested by Mikoto herself to become Ryoma's retainer. She is best friends with Orochi and has been since childhood. In her Support Conversations with Saizo, it is revealed that the two of them were lovers at some point before the start of the game, however they eventually gave up their relationship in order to concentrate on serving Ryoma and their country. Birthright Kagero first appears during Chapter 10, after the Hoshidans rout the Mokushu attackers and kill Kotaro in battle. They later find her inside a cave. She explains to the Avatar that while trying to find Ryoma, she decided to go through Mokushu territory and ended up being captured by them. After the Avatar explains their current situation to her, she decides to join with them to find her master, but not before sending a messenger back to the capital to warn Hoshidans not to travel through Mokushu. Conquest Revelations Personality Serious, loyal and always keeping her cool, Kagero takes her job seriously. She is more than willing to die for Ryoma out of sheer loyalty. She often works to restrain the reckless Saizo. She has an exotic and strange sense of art. Whenever she paints something the object in paint becomes something that seems like it's come from or resembles hell. Orochi is the only person who recognizes her paintings, Hinata thinks they are cool, and Odin thinks they're brilliant. She is the best diary-keeper in the army. Her birthday is July 26th. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 10 - Ninja Village/Revelation 11 - Coalition As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *Initially in Guard Stance with Saizo. Guard Stance: +1 Move Conquest Chapter 25 - Prince Ryoma of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Master Ninja |40% |75% |0% |35% |60% |35% |30% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Mechanist Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= Avatar (M) |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Odin (Revelation only) * Arthur (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Rinkah * Setsuna * Peri (Revelation only) * Kagero's Child Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "I apologize, but I need to make certain you aren't a threat to our troops..." (idle, visiting another castle) * "If you need backup, let me know. I'll gladly fight for you, Lord/Lady Avatar." (idle) Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Hot Springs Mess Hall Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday Level Up *"A ninja shows no emotion, even joy." (6+ stats up) *"I grew more than I expected" (3-4 stats up) *"Good enough" (2-3 stats up) Class Change * "This doesn't look so bad." Confession * "To tell you the truth, I love you too...I'll never be a traditional wife...but I'll keep you safe for the rest of our lives." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's finish this." * "We're under attack!" Attack Stance * "I can help!" Guard Stance Critical/Skill *"You're already dead!" *"This won't miss!" *"You've breathed your last!" *"I will take care of you!" Defeated Enemy * "Rest well." * "Simple enough." * "Mission complete." *"Hah!" *"Success!" *"No contest!" *"All right!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I'm in your debt!" Defeated by Enemy * "I failed... again..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Kagero -Traditional Ninja ; Kagero and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. Etymology Kagerō can mean "Heat Haze"(陽炎) or "Mayfly" (蜉蝣). It is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Destroyer, as well as an entire class of destroyers. Trivia *Kagero shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Midori and Layla. *Kagero was voted the 27th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery KagerouHomare2.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Kagerou.jpg|Kagero as a Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). KagerouHomare1.jpg|Artwork of Kagero by Homare for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagero cipher2.png|Kagero as a Master Ninja in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Kagerou confession.jpg|Kagero's confession scene. Kagerouavatar.png|Kagero's official Twitter icon FEF_Kagerou_My_Room_Model.png|Kagero's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Stubs Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters